


10 things I sort-of like about you

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentioned Theyna, Mostly Valdangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The top 10 things Nico likes (or loves, really) about Leo. They range from something as small as the way his hair smokes when he's happy to how he's helped him come to terms with being in like. (No, Reyna, I don't mean love. And I don't care that's not how you're supposed to use the word— I'm the Ghost King, I do what I want. [...] Okay, sorry I'll fix it later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say other than each chapter is a different reason.  
> And there's not as much Theyna as there should be, but it is focusing on Valdangelo.

The first things Nico likes best about Leo is how he's always making something. Not really big and spectacular things like the Argo II, but the small things he makes when he's not paying attention in a meeting at the Big House, or the random and useless weaponry he makes at the forge during free time. He just gives the forgotten and broken objects life as something new, an almost foreign concept for someone who spends so much time around death and brokenness shadowtraveling around the underworld. Simple things like pipe cleaners and binder clips turn into working helicopters, broken objects like the snapped-off shaft of an arrow and a piece of bark accidentally hacked off a tree by some less-than-advanced kid become a catapult that just barley misses Jason when he's talking to Piper. A bent paperclip and some string? Like magic it turns into a decorative sword. (To be honest, magic is probably involved in that one.) Nico never says anything, mainly because he doesn't want people to know he's there, but he notices. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico likes that Leo can make friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for my purposes in this particular fanfic, Will and Nico are just friends. (Gay friends, but just friends)

The second thing Nico likes about Leo is how friendly he is. He's always smiling and laughing and joking with one of his siblings or flirting with some girl since he and Calypso stopped seeing each other a few months ago. Leo is so popular and has so many friends who care for him. Nico is almost jealous, since it's so hard for him to make friends. (He has maybe 3 friends and a sister. Reyna, who is busy with being Praetor and pretending she and Thalia aren't a completely obvious thing, Jason, who is always with Piper or Percy and that's never a comfortable situation, and Will, which is really awkward because everyone thinks they should be together just because they're the only two gay guys in camp.) He's spoken to Leo maybe twice aboard the Argo II (to remind him that masts do grow on trees), and that was pretty much terrifying. Why is it so hard to talk to someone so good at talking?


	3. Notice me senpai (or don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico realizes he's counting what he likes about Leo and realizes that Leo realizes he exists. Lots of realization going on here.

By the time Nico realizes he's counting how many things he likes about Leo, he's spoken to him ten times.(That would be Piper, not Nico, counting. She informed him of this one morning when Drew coughed something like "skip fit" after he had to go get Leo from Bunker 9.) Nico isn't used to people paying much attention to him, but Leo is different. He listens, even when Nico has next to nothing to say. For a boy who is always talking and can't sit still for ten seconds, he's a surprisingly good listener. And, as a plus, he doesn't seem scared or creeped out by him. Not now, at least. He may just be very good at hiding his emotions. Most people just don't listen to the little words he has to say, or are really awkward around him. And not the normal, "so... How's the weather?" awkward, the scared-out-of-my-mind-but-won't-say-so awkward. Leo doesn't act like that. He always has something to say, always listens to others, and always notices Nico. Which was very surprising for Nico to find out. Normally he didn't want to be noticed. He always thought he went undetected, slipping in and out of the shadows and disappearing before anyone could find out he was there, but Leo noticed. And he was...okay with that. Maybe a little part of him wanted for someone to finally notice him without something tragic happening. (In Reyna's interpretation of the Aphrodite cabin's words; NOTCIE ME SENPAI I LOVE YOU WHY CAN't YOU SEE THIS!! Honestly, she just wants Thalia to notice her. Not that she doesn't...) He always did. Maybe it was the fact that his fire shone light on everything, or he had extra hyper demigod senses (like his ADHD), but he always noticed Nico. (Which is why they started talking more. Leo randomly came up to him once when he was contemplating whether or not to talk to him and asked him why he was always here. Nico's immediate thought was 'oh skōr he thinks I'm a stalker', and a few excuses and some quick thinking later, he ended up learning how to craft a sword)  
Even when other people didn't notice Nico, Leo did. Which, to be honest, doesn't make that much sense. But really, what part of any demigod's life makes the slightest bit of sense? Any at all? Nothing.   
Well, maybe the fact that nothing is going to make sense, but that's still complicated and overly deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skōr is ancient Greek for shit.  
> According to wikipedia, so don't quote me on it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wake of the terrible Orlando shooting at a gay nightclub, I'm making Leo come out as Bi. This was not an attack on America, it was an attack on the safe places for the LGBTQ+ community. As pansexual myself, I understand the panic and terror of not being striaght at the moment. Prayers and best wishes to all. <3

Nico likes that he's unafraid of his sexuality. At least, he seems that way. At one of the Argo II reunion parties (which he and Reyna get dragged too even though they aren't part of the seven) there was just a conversation about books somehow started by Annabeth and Romeo and Juliet came up. Piper was complaining about how many times her siblings had watched the absolutely terrible Leonardo DiCaprio version and Leo made some offhand comment about how at least Romeo was hot and he would definitely be in love with him too. (To which Reyna had scoffed and said Juliet was better looking. Leo didn't deny it.) There had been a few seconds of silence from everyone to which Leo responded "Oh, have I not told you? I'm bisexual, I thought you knew.", and shrugged while proceeding to continue the conversation. Nico had hid from everyone for three days after he had come out, and only left his cabin because Hazel had said she was a daughter of Pluto and was allowed in there as well. After the reuinion party, Reyna had cornered him and said something along the lines of,  
"Okay, Di Angelo. I saw the way you looked at Valdez. Promise me, that by next week, you will have a boyfriend."  
Nico just glared at her.  
"Or what."  
Reyna smirked.  
"Or I'll get one for you."  
Nico glare somemore before finally saying,  
"Fine. But you have to get Thalia."  
Reyna blushed, but said,  
"Deal."


	5. Someone has a crush.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason realizes Nico and Leo could be something. Leo *might* be initiating something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you update the same chapter twice and don't realize for a month. Go me! ^-^

The last thing Nico expected Leo to do was ask him for help with sword work.  
"Yeah, well, I clearly suck at this sword stuff. And you're pretty good. Do you think you could, maybe, give me some pointers?"   
And in a few minutes Nico was teaching Leo how to stand properly and swing in the right direction and all that.   
"Why didn't you just ask Percy or Jason?"  
Nico had asked him suspiciously. Leo had shrugged and replied,  
"They're always busy, and I taught you how to make a sword, so I thought it would make sense if you taught me how to use one. Thanks, man."  
Leo waved goodbye and walked off with some of his siblings. As Nico stood by the side of the arena, Jason walked up to him from behind and whispered,   
"Looks like someone has a crush..."  
causing him to jump and almost decapitate Jason. If only he had managed to knock him out again... He wouldn't have to deal with Jason's teasing. He refused to say he had a crush on Leo though, as crushes hadn't worked out for him in the past.


	6. The Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo finally get together! So do Reyna and Thalia thought that's just hinted at.

It was Reyna's fault. Gods dam her for this. There had been some disappearances, Greek, Roman, and Hunter alike, and Reyna had asked Chiron for some help setting up a search party. Reyna, being praetor, had said it was her job to find the missing demigods and left Frank in charge. Artemis had Thalia go with her. That left CHB. Nico volunteered, since he was somewhat of a mediator between Romans and Greeks. And Reyna chose Leo. Her excuse had been something along the lines of "He's maybe the one person Nico gets along with other than Jason and Will, but I don't want Jason since his sister's coming and Will's busy with Apollo", and Nico had glared daggers at her. But there they were, searching a forest somewhere in Ohio for some really lost demigods. Of course, Reyna and Thalia had disappeared, so Nico was left with Leo. It was awkward. Nico doesn't exactly remember the conversation that they had, but he remembers coming across Reyna, Thalia, and the remaining demigods and having to fight off some cyclopes. The fight ended in Leo almost getting killed and Nico took his frustration out on him by kissing him. In front of everyone. When the Romans and the Hunters left the Greeks to go back to their own places, Nico remembered Reyna putting her arm around Thalia and winking at him. 

So the the sixth thing he like about Leo, he supposed, was kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you thought I was dead YOURE WRONG  
> This is the seventh thing Nico likes about Leo

The hardest part was always coming out. At least, for Nico. He hated it. Everyone had their say on his sexuality, and they did not keep quiet. At least that was over. But telling everyone you're actually dating someone... That was hard too. Not as hard, but still, uncomfortable. Excpet with Leo. Leo joked around, and when the topic came up he turned it into a joke as well and moved on. It wasn't a big deal at all. The reactions of their friends were delayed, and only several days later did he have Percy/Jason/Annabeth/other campers ask them "Wait... Was he serious?" And that he could answer by nodding and walking away. So simple. No, "So you two are like...", just a response to finally getting a joke. That he could answer sarcastically and move on. Leo did make a big deal out of it when he was asked, but secretly, Nico loved that about him.


End file.
